Crossing the Sea of Ghosts
by SuchAbrilliantliar
Summary: Jack and Will team up yet again to go after the Treasure of Captain Jet. To do this they need to cross the Sea of Ghosts and for that they need a medium and her sorta-phsyic best friend. JackOC and WillOC story better then it sounds
1. Default Chapter

(A/N: Here it is! My first Pirates of the Carribean Fan Fiction! It's a Jack/OC pairing hope you like!)  
  
Disclaimer- Yes I own PotC -cracks up laughing- if you believe that then you're crazier then Jack!  
  
Chapter 1- Jacks Woman  
  
Jack Sparrow walked through the streets of Tortuga with his casual drunken swagger and a grin on his face. He strolled into one of the many pubs on the island and took a seat next to Will Turner. He turned to his old friend and flashed him a gold toothed grin.  
  
"So mate what brings ye to Tortuga? Where's Elizabeth." Jack said as he took a sip of rum.  
  
"We broke up." Jack choked on his rum and stared at his old friend in shock.  
  
"Ye what!?" Jack choked out, Will shrugged and took a sip of rum.  
  
"Turns out she had a thing for Norrington." Will said shortly his tone telling Jack he obviously didn't want to explain. Jack let the subject drop.  
  
"So ye be wantin to sail on the Pearl eh mate?" Jack asked, Will nodded and as Jack motioned for another rum.  
  
"I need somthing level." Will said, Jack grinned at his friend yet again.  
  
"Then ye've come to the wrong place Will ol' boy, me an' me crew are goin' after the Treasure of Jet." Will stared at Jack totally confused, Jack let out a sigh, "I have to explain everythin' te ye don' I?" He shook his head and continued, "Captain Jet Stone was one of the most fearsome pirates ever, next to meself of course," Jack said with a cocky grin, "anyway he stole straight from under the noses of half the Royal Navy 'round 40 years ago or so, for either of us was around mind you, 'ny way 'e hid his treasure on an island -like Isle De Muerto- however ye can only get to the island if ye can cross the Sea o' Ghosts." Will stared at Jack as if he were mad.  
  
"What? Another Ghost chase Jack?" Jack grinned.  
  
"Of a sort Aye, that's why I'm in Tortuga, to get a Medium to help me cross the Sea." Jack said, Will leaned over the table.  
  
"Even if Mediums do exist, how do you expect to find a genuine one?" Will asked, Jack grinned yet again.  
  
"Ye 'aven't been in Tortuga long enough to know about the Underworld Will, they're theives and cruel, but when ye want somethin' genuine that's the place te get it." Jack said, paying for the drinks as he and Will headed out of the pub.  
  
"And where exactly is this Underworld?" Will asked  
  
"I don't know." Jack said simply Will stopped for a moment  
  
"You don't know?" Will stated, "Then how are you going to get there Jack?"  
  
"I don't know." Jack said again with a cheerful smile, "But I know someone who does." Jack strolled down the street. Will stared at his back before jogging off after him.  
  
"Where are we going Jack?" Will asked  
  
"Me favorite womans place." Jack said with a satisfied grin.  
  
"Which one?" Will shot back, Jack turned and glared at him.  
  
"This is me aunts place." Jack said waving at a stone building. Will murmured his apology and they walked inside the kitchen.  
  
"Jack?" Came a soft voice,  
  
"Aunt May." Jack said with a grin, an elderly woman with whisps of gray hair and bright blue eyes smiled at Jack and hugged him.  
  
"Who's yer friend?" The woman asked smiling kindly at Will.  
  
"Will Turner." Will kissed the womans hand and she laughed.  
  
"Jack! Ye got a gentleman friend!" The woman exclaimed with a smile, "sit, sit now." She said gesturing for them to sit in a pair of old wooden chairs, "Now Jack what are ye here for?" Jack placed a hurt hand on his chest.  
  
"Can' a man visi' 'is only remaining family member?" Jack said a grin blossoming on his face.  
  
"Aye when 'is name ain't Jack Sparrow! Now tell me dear what is it?" The woman asked  
  
"Where's the Underworld?" The old woman stared at him for a moment.  
  
"Jack...ye don' wanna be goin' down there..." The woman said shaking her head, "tis a fools errand."  
  
"Well then it's good thing I'm not a fool eh? Come on Aunt May I need te know." Jack said, the woman looked down and let out her breath slowly.  
  
"Go te the Loungin Lady, tell the bartender ye wanna talk to the Lady Calli, he'll tell ye the first time that 'e has no clue what yer talkin about, then tell him if 'e don' then ol' May'll 'ave his head." The woman said with a sigh, Jack kissed both of her cheeks before hopping to his feet.  
  
"Will we best be off. Thank ye Aunt May." The old woman waved a hand carelessly.  
  
"Jus' get out of there alive ye pirate bastard." The woman smiled as Jack and Will bolted out of the house and down the street.  
  
"Why are we running?" Will asked  
  
" Cause I 'ave the distinct feelin' that we're bein' followed." Jack mumbled  
  
"What?" Will hissed, his hand moving towards his sword but Jack shook his head.  
  
"When we're in the Underworld we'll be safe." Jack mumbled  
  
"How do you know?" Will asked as they slowed down and strolled casually into the Lounging Lady.  
  
"Because, they're like us pirates, they're not about to let potential 'customers' to be killed." Jack mumbled before strolling up to the bartender, "I wanna speak with the Lady Calli." The bartender looked up at Jack and stared at him.  
  
"There ain't no Lady Calli 'ere mate." The bartender said cleaning out a glass with a filthy rag. Jack leaned over and grinned.  
  
"Ol' May said she'd 'ave yer 'ead if ye didn' co-operate." Jack said the man visibly paled before scowling.  
  
"Go upstairs firs' door on yer left." The man growled, Jack nodded and smirked. Jack and Will walked upstairs and Jack smirked and knocked on the door. A woman with long dark brown hair and black eyes opened the door and smiled at them.  
  
"Come in we've been waiting for you." The woman said gesturing for them to enter.  
  
(A/N: There's Chapter 1 review and tell me what you think!) 


	2. Layelle Roberts

(A/N: here's Chapter 2 of Crossing the Sea of Ghosts I hope you like it!)  
  
Disclaimer- don't own anything  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*"Come in we've been waiting for you." The woman said gesturing for them to enter.*  
  


* * *

  
Jack and Will sat down in arm chairs by a smoldering fire. The woman smiled at them and took her own seat gracefully.  
  
"Ye said ye were expectin' us how did ye know we were comin?" Jack asked the girl who grinned shyly  
  
"I have an ability where I occasionally get flashes...of peoples thoughts and sometimes of the future...." She shrugged, "but it's usually jumbled so that I can't put two and two together."  
  
"So ye be knowin we need a medium." The girls eyes widened.  
  
"That I didn't know, all I saw was two handsome men comin' to our door." The girl said with a small sigh, "A medium ye say....Layelle is the only Medium on this island...at least who's genuine." She added with a small grin.  
  
"An' where is she?" The girl shrugged  
  
"Knowing Layelle she's probably in her room with one of her haunts chatterin' away." The girl said rising from her seat, "Wait here I'll bring her out." She moved gracefully towards a bookshelf and knocked twice on one of Shakespeare's works and the bookcase moved out of her way. The girl moved through and the opening shut. Will and Jack glanced at each other eyebrows raised.  
  
"Now that's interesting." Jack stated scratching his braided beard lightly.  
  
"Yes...." Will said still staring at the book shelf in surprise, "I would love to know how that works and-"  
  
"Still the blacksmith eh Will?" Jack asked with a grin, Will smiled softly at Jacks joke. The book shelves moved and the girl walked out of the corridor behind the book shelf. However she was closely followed by another woman. Jack stared at her, his mouth salivated and his heart pounded, beauty in its truest form, and he had only just seen her eyes. They were the exact same color as his beloved sea, he moved his eyes to the rest of her, medium shade of brown hair fell in perfect curls just down to her waist, and her skin was smooth and creamy, totally unflawed like a perfect gem except for a scar across her right cheek.  
  
"This is Layelle, the medium." The girl said, Jack stood and gave her a roguish grin.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow." He said extending his hand, she shook it.  
  
"Layelle Roberts." She said simply and gestured for him to sit down, "what is your reason for seeking the services of a medium?" She asked sitting gracefully  
  
"Crossin' the Sea o' Ghosts to get the Treasure of Jet." The young woman choked staring at him her sea eyes wide.  
  
"Sea of Ghosts? Mr Sparrow-"  
  
"Captain Sparrow." Jack corrected her out of reflex, she nodded  
  
"Captain Sparrow....you don't understand the workings of a medium do you?" She asked  
  
"Ye talk to the spooks an' get them to stop buggin us while we be crossin the sea." Jack said, she nodded.  
  
"That's only part of it Captain Sparrow," She brushed a lock of brown hair out of her eyes, "To a medium the ghosts ARE real, they're solid, capable of harming the medium as easily as they speak to the medium." She shuddered, "that's how I got this." She gestured to the scar on her right cheek.  
  
"Is it the same vise versa?" Will asked, "Could you hurt the ghost as well?" The girl turned to him and nodded.  
  
"Aye I could, but...it's not worth it." She bit her lip, "then the ghost just....just...perishes...." she choked, "it's a horrible thing, and nobody deserves it."  
  
"So a ghost is still a person?" Will asked, she nodded.  
  
"The soul, with the emotions and memories that the person would have had in life. Jesse for instance, a ghost friend of mine, he's been dead for about....90 years, he can recall everything through out his life like you and I he's just like a normal person except that he's well...."  
  
"Dead." Jack finished the sentence, "so could ye wound the ghost? Not enough to be sendin' it off but enough to get it to back off and let you pass?" She thought.  
  
"Aye." She said  
  
"And can ghosts battle ghosts?" Will asked, she nodded again, "then couldn't one of you're ghost friends help you."  
  
"Aye." She said nodding yet again.  
  
"Then will ye sail with us across the Sea of Ghosts?" Jack asked leaning over, Layelle glanced at the other girl who was fidgeting in her seat obviously eager, Layelle ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"How much will we be paid?" Layelle asked  
  
"We?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow  
  
"Aye, Kasidy is my best mate, we need to go together or I don't go at all." Layelle said firmly meeting Jacks black eyed gaze with her sea eyes. They were stormy now, and determined, like the sea. Jack smiled, o this lass would be an interesting one.  
  
"Aye she can come along, 1,000 crowns now an' 1,000 crowns when we finish, fer each of you." Jack said, the two young women looked at each other.  
  
"Come on Layelle ye can' be sittin on yer bum on this rock yer whole life, plus Jesse an' the others will probably love to get off this rock, an' besides ye love the oceans." The girl Kasidy said with a grin, Layelle smiled.  
  
"Aye, we'll be goin." Layelle said with a smile. Jack hopped to his feet and grabbed her around her waist and twirled her around.  
  
"Yer me guide to a fortune!" Jack said kissing her cheek. Layelle laughed when she was placed to her feet. She froze and shuddered.  
  
"Layelle!" Kassidy shouted as Layelle fell to the ground and suddenly a fresh bruise appeared on her cheek. Layelle screamed.  
  
"JESSE, DAIMIAN HELP ME!" She shouted a few minutes later everything stopped and Layelle sat back up shaking, she looked up at Jack, "Do you have an enemy....a dead one....one who's been dead a few years or so? With a monkey?" Jack and Will glanced at each other.  
  
"Barbossa." They said in unison. Layelle ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"Well, let's just say he isn't too pleased with you going off for that treasure, tried to give me quite the pounding....thankfully he underestimated how strong mediums ghost friends can be." She said brushing off her skirts and standing up. Jack and Will glanced at each other. This would have all seemed very unbelieveable to them had they not had some experience with the super-natural themselves, "Kasidy and I will pack our things." Jack nodded.  
  
"Aye ye best be hurryin up, I don' like bein' away from me Pearl to long." Jack said, Layelles head shot up.  
  
"The Black Pearl?" She whispered  
  
"Aye." The girls face brightened.  
  
"Daimian is happy to be able to go on such a legendary ship, he's been dead about 15 years, still remembers stories about Jack Sparrow." Layelle said with a smile, Jack raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Me eh? Does-" Jack began when Will cut him off.  
  
"Jack! Take a look at this!" Will said gesturing out the window, Jack moved over. Red-coats 20 of them at least. And being that this was Tortuga it was un-expected and couldn't quite seem like coincedence.  
  
"20 red coats, damn, I'm sorry ladies but ye won't be able to be packin, take what ye need we need to go." Kassidy nodded.  
  
"Aye, there's a passage way out follow me." She said and rushed to the bookshelf and touched Shakespeares works again and the shelf moved aside, "Come on!" The four of them rushed through the gate way which sealed just when a group of men brokedown the door.  
  
-*Layelles POV sorta*-  
  
"Damn them red coats to hell never met a decent one." said the voice of a man in his mid-twenties, he was deathly pale and with thick black hair and emerald eyes. He was standing between Layelle and Jack and ranting on about red coats.  
  
"Jesse shut up we need to get out, go through and see if they're waiting for us." Layelle said out loud. The ghost Jesse scowled but nodded and drifted off through the wall. Layelle shook her head, it still looked odd when a ghost went through a wall to her.  
  
"Ye tellin one of yer ghosties to help us out?" Jack asked  
  
"Aye, Jesse is checking at the exit, Damian!" She called another male ghost with blonde hair and blue eyes and a boyish grin came forth.  
  
"Aye what is it Layelle!" The boy said with a cheery grin  
  
"O stop being so cheerful it's irritating. Go back and check out if they've figured out how to get in here hurry!" She hissed, Damian went into a mock salute  
  
"Aye! O yeah and Layelle!" Damian called as he travelled towards the entrance, "Sparrow was checkin out yer bum!" She flushed and turned to face Jack sharply. She glared at him before she slapped him. His head flew back and he touched his cheek.  
  
"Don't think I deserved that." He said, Layelle glared at him.  
  
"If you're going to look somewhere Jack Sparrow kindly look somewhere other then my bum!" She said, he grinned  
  
"Ye can' blame a man fer lookin." He said, she scowled, Jesse floated back over.  
  
"Nothin' it'll be fine, but tell them I'd have their weapons ready." Layelle nodded and relayed the message. Jack and Will nodded. Damian ran back his usually cheerful face serious.  
  
"They got it RUN damn it RUN!" Damian shouted.  
  
"RUN! They've found the way in." Layelle hissed and they all ran there feet making quite a bit of noise. Jack and Will drew their swords and Kassidy and Layelle threw open the exit door and they ran off to the docks. They passed many people pushing their way through the crowds, ignoring peoples howls of anger as they fell into the mud. They reached the docks and Jack, Will, Layelle, and Kassidy hopped into the boat. Damian and Jesse joined them as well but they weren't noticed by any other then Layelle who smiled at her two ghost friends. As they rowed out of the harbor Jack began singing.  
  
"Yo ho yo ho a pirates life fer me..." he sang softly, Layelle heard him and began singing along a grin on her face. They were pulled up on board Jacks ship and he grinned at the crew who stared at the three new comers. Jack turned to them and smiled.  
  
"Welcome to the Black Pearl." He said  
  
(A/N: Chapter 2 thanks a bunches for all who read my story!) 


End file.
